


Cargo

by Daegaer



Series: Contracted [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Nagi learns something disconcerting about Omi. He is not pleased.





	Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" battle for the prompt: _Nagi/Omi, sci-fi AU. Space pirate and smuggler Nagi finds himself strangely compelled to help Omi, a lowly bodyguard who is secretly the illegitimate heir to the Takatori planetary system, make his way home and reclaim his birthright_.

Schuldig looked up as Nagi and Omi came into the mess area, and smiled the most insincere smile Nagi had ever seen. That was saying something, he thought, given how long he'd known the felinoid.

"It's so _nice_ to see that you're getting along so well," Schuldig said, rolling up the data sheet he'd been examining. It beeped in annoyance at not being turned off. "I always think young people should have a hobby."

"You always think you should be the galaxy's richest lifeform," Nagi said, wishing it wasn't quite so obvious what he and Omi had been doing. "What are you reading? I thought you were illiterate."

"You see what I must endure?" Schuldig said plaintively to Omi. "I _do_ hope he is more considerate of your feelings. Citizen Naoe is so abrasive and, well, _human_ in his manners. Though I suppose you probably like that."

"It is what I'm used to," Omi said, cheerfully slinging an arm around Nagi's shoulders. "You can hardly blame me for that."

"So _boring_ ," Schuldig said, casting his slanted eyes upwards. "Really, when I was your age, I happily slept with any species at all in the name of fostering good relationships and having some good old-fashioned _fun_."

"No thanks," Nagi said. "You think I'm letting that barbed dick anywhere near me –"

"Oh, tell him it's not so bad, Omi," Schuldig said, lightly and maliciously.

"Just ignore him," Omi said, as Nagi gave him a sidelong look.

"Ignore me? I like that – is that how you talk to me? Who's paying who round here?"

"A valid point to consider," Omi said, his voice flat and annoyed. He stared Schuldig down. "Sir."

"I'm glad we're all friends again," Schuldig said. "Let's play cards. Or discuss future crimes. Or anything – I'm _bored_."

As he reached for the pack of cards on the far side of the table the data sheet unrolled slightly, displaying the last image. Nagi grabbed at it in fury.

"This is mine! These are _my records_ you've been looking at! You shit, how did you get this?"

"You're not the only thief on the ship," Schuldig said, looking slightly bemused. "I had to pass the time _somehow_ , my dear Citizen Naoe, while you were conducting your little romance. Do you really spend that much each year getting red spiders out of the air system?"

"I'm going to fucking skin you and use your hide as a throw rug," Nagi said.

"At least promise you'll screw on me from time to time," Schuldig said, looking completely unworried. "Citizen Naoe, I will honestly forget your boring financial details very soon, as we are both about to become extremely rich. Even Omi here is about to achieve wealth beyond his wildest dreams, aren't you?"

"I hope so," Omi said.

"Not if you're depending on him to pay you," Nagi said viciously. He shook the rolled-up data sheet under Schuldig's nose. "Keep out of my business. And pay Omi."

"I have every intention of settling accounts with my dear bodyguard," Schuldig said. "Now, poker? If we don't wager more than candies?"

" _One_ hand," Nagi said. " _If_ you tell me you understand I'm not kidding about skinning you."

"You'll save me from mean Citizen Naoe, won't you?" Schuldig said to Omi, dealing the cards.

"I'll try to distract him," Omi said. His smile somehow disarmed Nagi's response and left him helpless.

 _Fuck it, Naoe,_ Nagi thought miserably. _Don't be a moron. He's just someone who you'll never see again when he walks off your ship. And he's an idiot with the bad taste to work for Schuldig. You should have more sense._

Schuldig grinned, all sharp teeth and malice.

"Shouldn't we all, Citizen Naoe? Now, who wants a card?"

 

* * *

 

"What do you know about the Takatori System?" Omi said, turning over in the narrow bunk.

"Not much. Oppressive governors, big population, lots of regulations so probably lots of people trying to get round them. An ideal business opportunity," Nagi said. "Schuldig swears his buyer is trustworthy. He'd better be; if I have to run with that fleabitten orange bastard still onboard – " He ground his teeth. "I think I found a hairball in one of the maintenance corridors."

Omi giggled and pulled him on top of him. "Your feud with him is ridiculous, you do know that? I think he's a prick too, but come on, he takes _showers_ , he doesn't lick himself clean."

Nagi looked down at him, and took a breath. _Don't be a fool, Naoe,_ he thought, even as he said, "So, how long is your contract with him? Do you have to stay with him once we sell the crystals?"

"No," Omi said. "It's just till we get to the Takatori System. I mean, I wouldn't leave him in the lurch before he'd made his deal –"

"So you could stay. Here. On board," Nagi said. _Fuck, his heart was hammering._ "With me."

Omi looked at him for so long that he thought he'd have to kill them both to stop the embarrassment. Then he smiled, looking somehow happy and sad at the same time and said, "That'd be great, Nagi. I'd really like that. I really would." He wound his arms around Nagi and kissed him for a very long time. "I have to tell you something," he said, when he let go. "I know you think having your ship is better than anything else, but if you could have a legal identity as well, wouldn't that be good?"

"Who cares, I'd be stripped of it for smuggling – stop talking and come here – "

"Nagi, wait. _I_ don't have a ship. I have _nothing_ to my name. But there's a way for me to get a citizen number. And a whole lot more; for you too! Schuldig hasn't been telling you the whole truth."

"That's nothing new," Nagi said. Then he really looked at Omi's expression. " _What?_ " he said in alarm.

"The energy crystals are real, I mean, he talked a lot about multi-tasking and getting you to do two jobs for the price of one," Omi said, looking guilty, "but the crystals aren't the real cargo you're transporting to the Takatori System. I am."

Nagi sat up.

"Because I like you," he said, keeping his voice even, "I'm not going to stick a blaster in your face when I say this: _Start fucking talking_."

"There was a coup three years ago in the Takatori System," Omi said. "Most of the governing family was wiped out. Only the governor's elderly father survived, and he's been keeping things together, just about. But he's too old to father kids of his own, and too damn proud to let the system to go to anyone who isn't a relative. He's been looking for anyone closely related enough to take over when he goes."

"And that's you," Nagi said sceptically.

"And that's me. His agents say I'm the dead governor's bastard nephew, but look – " He leant out of the bunk and rummaged in his discarded clothing, coming back up with some holoimages. "This is the governor's family when they were kids – that guy's meant to be my father, but look at _him_."

"He's really like you," Nagi said unwillingly, looking at the well-dressed, old-fashioned looking children.

"That's the damn _governor_. I think I'm the nephew until they see if I work out, then I get promoted to son, when they run further tests. I thought it might be better not to wait for them to collect me, in case they found someone better while I was waiting and I paid Schuldig to get me to the system quietly."

"You and Schuldig must have had a good laugh at my expense," Nagi said. "I hope you've enjoyed slumming it."

"Nagi, no!" Omi said, and risked a punch in the throat to grapple him close again to kiss him. "No," he said into Nagi's hair. "I've meant everything I've said to you. I want security, but I want you too. Please don't doubt me."

"I doubt everything," Nagi said. "But you, I'll think about." He got out of the bunk and pulled on a pair of trousers. "Don't go away."

He stalked to the tiny passenger cabin where Schuldig had made himself at home, and found the alien curled up on a pile of cushions, his nose tucked under his tail.

"Wake up!" Nagi snarled, kicking him in the side.

"Ahh!" Schuldig howled, leaping up, claws out. "What the _fuck?_ "

"We're interfering in system-wide politics? We're fucking around with interplanetary _governments?_ You bastard. I want my cut of _all_ profits upped to 90%"

Schuldig blinked, then smiled, very slowly and widely. He indicated the cushions politely, his claws still gleaming sharply.

"Sit down, Citizen Naoe. It seems we need to renegotiate our bargain."


End file.
